


Paths Cross

by suspiciousteapot



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Keys to the Kingdom AU, in the second one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Old Kingdom AUs from prompts sent to thedisreputableblogger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog on the Border Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt sent to thedisreputableblogger on tumblr  
> As always, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated :)

Gradually, as she walked along the border, the greyness started to fade. The water became deeper and darker until she had to swim. It was salty too, she noticed, and there were many creatures in its depths. An ocean, then. Well that made sense. A river always led to some larger body of water, and the interesting ones led to a different body of water depending on who you were, and where you were going.

She paddled along for a while until she spied a magnificent vessel with rather interesting green sails. Her tail started wagging once more. She’d always loved a good pirate story. 

Paddling up alongside it, she barked a hello to some of the people. Clothed in blue-and-white striped uniforms, they hardly looked like pirates. But then, she reasoned, thinking of her mistress, not everyone looked exactly like what they were. In fact, that applied reasonably well to herself, she though ruefully.

”Do dogs normally show up in the ocean?” asked one of the people two people who’d come to investigate her call. It was a girl who really didn’t look much older than a pup.

”Not unless Wednesday ordered one from Tuesday, and it managed to escape her table,” said a boy who appeared at the girl’s side, peering down at the Dog.

”Well supposing I have, I must have been through quite an ordeal,” the Dog noted, wondering just who this thing was that was calling up dogs (and Charter knew what else) to be eaten. 

“So I would appreciate a boost. And perhaps a bone to gnaw on, if you have one handy.”

”I’m sure we can find something,” said the boy, as the girl stood slack-jawed, staring down that the Dog. “You alright, Leaf?”

”The dog...she’s talking! What?” She shook her head. “You know, I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point,” said the girl who presumably bore the decidedly unusual name of ‘Leaf’ as she turned to fetch a rope. 

”What are you two talking to?” asked a thin, nasally voice behind the Dog’s new friends.

”Umm. Just... looking at the fish.” Leaf said hastily, turning her back to the water.

”Dogfish.” The boy supplied helpfully.

From what the Dog could tell from her vantage point, the children appeared to be talking to a large rat in what looked to be an officer’s uniform. This certainly _was_ an interesting ocean she’d wandered into!

”Stop your nonsense and get back to work. This ship doesn’t sail itself!” The rat shouted, mumbling something about ‘Piper’s children’ being foolish as it hurried away, keeping a tight hold on its battered but elegant hat.

The children appeared to busy themselves before Leaf turned back to the water and threw her rope over.

Judging by the fact that Leaf and her friend were apparently being given orders by talking rats, the Dog agreed with her earlier comment that a talking dog appearing in the ocean really shouldn’t surprise her.

”Quick! The coast is clear for the moment.” She hesitated. “Can you even climb with those paws?”

”What paws?” Asked the Dog, shimmying up the rope with the held of four dexterous hands.

”I swear you had paws before.” The boy said, staring in awe as the Dog hopped onto the deck.

”Perhaps.” She commented enigmatically. Best not to tell them too much yet. They appeared to startle easily.

”Wait, you’re not a nithling, are you?” The boy asked, backing away and looking frantically around him, presumably for a weapon.

”I thought you said those didn’t talk.” Leaf commented, though she too took a step back.

”I don’t think so,” the Dog replied, confused and wondering where that bone they’d promised might be located. “If you told me what a nithling was, perhaps I could give you a better answer.”

”See, she’s alright.” Leaf said, stepping forward again and rubbing the Dog behind the ears.

”Oooh yes. And behind the collar too please.”

The boy gave a nervous laugh, and dropped the axe he had picked up.

However their moment of peace was not to last.

“Nithlings!” Came a shrill screech from above. 

“Feverfew!” Yelled another.

The Dog spied a dark ship fast approaching them. 

Oh this would be fun indeed.


	2. Aliens, Necromancers, and Free Magic (Oh My!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dog-of-ulthar asked: SPACE SPACE SPACE (space/planetary exploration AU, preferably still with necromancy in it)
> 
> This is an AU based on the film "Alien". It's a bit cracky, and all fun. And a bit gory. Not much though, and not in detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt sent to thedisreputableblogger on tumblr  
> As always, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated :)

“Auntie, thank God.” Her nephew embraced her tightly, his friend hanging back, before extending a formal hand.

“Dr. Clayr-Abhorsen, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And you.” Lirael replied, gripping his hand with her own robotic one. He hid his surprise well. “Not ideal circumstances for it, but then I rarely meet anyone under ideal circumstances,” she said, trying for her sister’s calm humour in the face of danger. Sam and Nick responded with weak smiles, worry still clouding their eyes. Nick started as he saw the Dog sitting beside her.

“This is the Disreputable Dog.” Lirael said, in her usual manner of not really answering the silent question posed by a person’s look.

“That…It…She’s a…” Nick stuttered.

“A non-natural life form,” confirmed the Dog, stretching. “Though really that’s an inaccurate classification, as I’m actually a member of the first life forms.”

“We’re working on it,” said Lirael, resting a hand on her companion’s head.

“This way,” Sam directed, as the party stepped out of the airlock. “Told you she might come along, Nick. Don’t worry, she’s kinda like my mum’s “cat”.”

Nick looked at him skeptically. “You mean the one that tries to kill her if she doesn’t keep it tightly bound.

“Cat, is he now? Well, in any case, Mogget’s a crotchety creature,” the Dog commented derisively. “I’m much better, really.”

In a gesture of good faith, she jumped up and licked his face, causing the young scientist to emit a shrill scream before grumpily wiping off his face as the others laughed.  

“Sam tells me you’re an expert in extraterrestrial organisms,” Nick commented, trying to divert attention from his gaffe as the party made their way down the long metallic hall.

Lirael nodded. “I completed my education at L’Université du glacier in the physiology and behaviour of extraterrestrial and non-living beings.”

Their footsteps echoed early off the walls that normally magnified the sounds of friendly chatter.

“Well this case isn’t going to be textbook, Auntie,” said Sam as they stepped into a dim room with several long cabinets lining the back wall. He flicked on the lights, revealing an image spread out on a large table in the middle of the room.

“We didn’t get a great look at it, but luckily Asper’s a bit of an artist, so Nick and I did our best, and they drew it.” He said, as Lirael looked over the drawing.

It was a black creature with an odd sort of carapace for a head. It did not have discernible eyes, and though it seemed to stand upright, it’s body was unnaturally thin. It had a long tail that appeared to end in a spike.

“Rumbold killed it, and left it in the preservation tank to study when our course stabilized, but two days later, it awoke and killed her. We cornered it down to the lower level, and sealed that up. Neither guns nor lasers had any effect on it for long. Kept right on walking. That’s when I knew it was really your domain. After we got it contained, we gathered all staff under observation on the upper level.”

Lirael sighed. “A necromancer’s work, then. Have either of you smelled a tang of hot metal around anyone.”

Sam scoffed, and Nick elbowed him, mouthing something that Lirael deciphered as ‘don’t be rude’.

“It’s just, this mission was an exploratory mission, this planet has deposits of an unknown mineral distributed fairly evenly just below the surface. We’re running tests on it, and when melted, it smells exactly like hot metal. So rule in all the engineers,” Nick explained.

“And most of the physicist,” Sam added, “who come down and pester us about whether or not this confirms one of their mad theories.”

“It’s not -”

Lirael cut him off, not wanting to get caught in a physics squabble. “Did anyone else get hurt? Maybe bitten by the thing after the necromancer got to it”

Sam and Nick shared a quick look. “Not seriously. A few people had some moderate burns, but our doctor’s got them under observation, and they’re recovering well.”

Sam paused for a minute, then reluctantly admitted “And there’s also one with abdominal pain -”

Lirael’s eyes snapped to his, boring into his with an intensity that was characteristic of the women of his family. “Abdominal pain?”

Nick ran his hand down his face, trying to keep his composure. “You don’t think... it couldn’t be... I mean, they’re just stories, old movies we show the newbies to scare them....”

“Probably is.” The Dog commented, yawning, and ignoring Sam and Lirael’s glare.

Nick turned ashen.

“Well, not that exactly, but potentially a relative. Did it... have anything with it when it came aboard?”

“That’s just what worries me,” Sam said, leaning towards her. “It had a sort of…egg-like thing with it when Rumbold brought it on, but we caught a glimpse of the creature when we found it over her, and it no longer had it.”

Lirael considered this for a moment. “That certainly complicates things. I’ve read about creatures related to this, but never encountered one. Do you both know the spell for casting a net?”

“Of course,” Nick intervened, “but the Charter doesn’t extend to here.”

Sam shook his head and sat back down. “I does if Auntie brought a Stone.”

“Of course I did, said Lirael, patting the pocket on her belt, beside a peculiar, old fashioned sword. “You’ll feel it once I bring it out. The bag is spelled, because the creature can likely sense the Charter, and may come our way when I fit it to my sword.”

“How the deuce does it stay there while you’re fighting?” Nick asked, incredulous.

“I’ll tell you after this is all sorted. Are there any Charter swords on board?”

“Of course,” said Sam, unlocking one of the cabinets and drawing out two serviceable swords. He passed one to Nick, and both buckled them to their belts as Lirael worked out a plan.

“All right then. First stop, let’s go see the person with abdominal pains. Are they on this floor?”

“Of course!” Sam said indignantly, “you don’t think I’d be stupid enough to leave her with the others, do you?”

Lirael shrugged and allowed him to take the lead.

“Medlock’s just down the hall,” Nick said unnecessarily. He was clearly nervous, but Lirael had always had a hard time knowing how to reassure people in these situations. Best to just leave him to get a grip on himself. He didn’t seem a cowardly type, from what she’d seen and Sam had told her, so he might be helpful. More hands could be useful, if the necromancer had remained with its creature.

“Oh good, we’re finally going to do something,” said the Dog, bounding through Sam and Nick’s legs to join her mistress.

–

As they reached the medlock, the were greeted by a bloody trail, leading down the hall ahead of them.

The Dog bristled and they all drew their weapons, cautiously inching into the room.

The doctor was sitting by the wall, staring at hit bloody hands. The woman Lirael assumed had been the one with abdominal pain was lying on a table beside him, now notably lacking an abdomen.

Sam and Nick froze, the Dog jumped onto the table and began sniffing at the corpse, but Lirael made her way to the doctor.

She knelt down beside him, catching his eyes with hers. “What happened? Is it gone?”

The doctor shook so hard Lirael could barely keep him still, and his mouth gaped open and closed like a dying fish. “I tried...tried to keep it closed...it just moved...and ripped.” His eyes focused on Lirael “It screeched at me.”

Nick knelt beside them, draping a blanket over the man’s shoulders. “It’ll be okay. We’ll deal with it, Berdt.”

Sensing that was the most she’d get out of the poor, traumatized doctor, she stood and joined Sam, who now stood beside the body. The Dog had taken up post by the door.

“Best to burn her, I think, given that the necromancer could -” Sam said softly, his voice cracking.

“It is. I’m so sorry, Sam.”

He nodded, running a hand over his face as he began crying.

Lirael pulled a small, metallic device from the pouch the Stone was in. She said a short Charter prayer, before pouring a flammable gas in a orderly zigzag from feet to head, and touching the lighter to the woman’s pants. She and Sam stepped back as a low, controlled blaze spread quickly over the woman’s body.

Nick joined them, his eyes red as Sam’s. “The doc will be fine if we lock him in. The fire will burn itself out?”

“It will.” Lirael confirmed, heading back towards the door. The other two hesitated.

“We’ll give her a proper funeral when this is done,” Lirael said, noticing their reticence, “but right now we can’t spare the time. We have to find the creature’s offspring before it finds its mother.”

Reluctantly, Sam and Nick followed, whispering goodbyes to their fallen coworker as the fire died down behind them.

“It’s making it’s way to the stairwell,” the Dog said, appearing beside them as Nick locked the door. “We’d best hurry up. It’s slow, but not far away

“The doors are locked,” Sam protested, “and unless the creature found some way to blow a hole in them...”

“Could get through anyways, depending on its properties, though I suppose it might be trapped there if it’s mother couldn’t get through.” Lirael agreed.

“Doors were intact.” The Dog confirmed. “Still, no time to waste. The mother might not expend her maximal efforts until the tiny creature gets there.”

They set off at a jog, following the dwindling blood trail, and then the Dog’s directions.

As they approached the stairs, they were greeted by a thin wail.

“Stay behind me.” Lirael said, affixing the Stone to her sword, causing two to shimmer like water, before the soft comfort of the Charter enveloped them. The wail grew louder. And a worrying clicking noise seemed to answer it, growing louder with each passing moment.

Lirael unlatched the third and sixth bells from the bandolier on her chest, and stepped directly in front of the doors.

Their was a brief flash of motion, countered by a swift leap by the Dog, who affixed the worm-like creature in her jaws, as Lirael swung the bells in tandem.

“What is your name?” asked Lirael, her voice carrying a tone of authority so powerful, the being could not resist it.

“Hish,” it wailed.

“Hish, I send you past the Ninth Gate. Walk, and do not stop until the stars greet you.”

The creature’s body went limp in the Dog’s jaws as it acquiesced to Lirael’s command.

As the Dog deposited it on the ground, it crumbled to ash.

Lirael re-buckled the bells, and stooped to collect a sample of ash in a small crystal bottle.

“Good thinking,” Sam noted, as a furious screech emanated from beyond the locked doors.

“Well then.” Nick commented, unsheathing his sword. “Guess we don’t have to go looking for it.

“On my count, Lirael said, baring her sword as well, and crooking her hand in the spell-casting position.

“One,”

“Two,”

“Three!”

She loosed the spell, the doors swinging open as the lock melted away.

But the creature was gone.

Cautiously, the four advanced, the Dog slightly ahead of them, snout pointed and sniffing. She jerked it to the left as they reached a fork. A wall blocked their view of the rest of the room, and they stayed close to it as they silently made their way through the dimly lit space.

Lirael unbuckled the sixth bell once more, holding the clapper.

As they edged closer, a shadow spread across the wall in front of them. The long bulbous head of the creature was traced in darkness, a long extension sliding out, emitting a strangled clicking noise.

They froze as a deep, sonorous toll washed over them, carrying the sharp smell of hot metal.

“I thank you for your compliance,” said a harsh voice from behind them “though I am displeased that you felt the need to dispatch with our young Hish. It would have been most useful to me. Still, I suppose one must pay a price if one is to dispatch of the Abhorsen-in-waiting, the Wallmaker, and the Physicist all in one blow.”

The creature had by now made its way around the wall. Its legs were rotting an unstable, its head carapace dull and flaking, but still as vicious as it had been alive.

Suddenly a dark blur turned and threw itself at the necromancer, the bell’s spell breaking off as he screamed.

"Sam, Nick, take the creature. Kill it, or at least hold it off as long as you can. I’ll take the necromancer.”

“Hege!” yelled Nick as he lunged at the creature, sword striking its exposed ribs. “His name is Hedge!”

“He’s our bloody pilot!” Sam added, joining in the assault.

The creature batted their swords away, untroubled by the gash in its torso.

Before Lirael could flip her bell, Hedge was back on his feet. He was taller than her, which momentarily surprised her, and he was stronger than his wiry body suggested. Their swords clashed, and she could feel the heat emanating from his.

The Dog barked out a commander, causing Hedge’s feet to turn without his command.

Lirael flipped Saraneth and rang it over her head. “Hedge! Walk past the Ninth Gate to the fate you deserve. Do not stop on your path.”

Yet he was powerful, and she knew the spell would not be enough. As his body frosted over, she shouted back at Sam and Nick.

“I’m going after him. Guard my body!”

“I’m going too!” The Dog exclaimed, disappearing after her mistress.

–

The loss of its tail seemed to infuriate the creature further, and its blows had become stronger and fiercer, driving Sam and Nick back towards the opposite wall.

“The magic is dissolving the swords, and I swear another spell will be the death of me,” Nick panted “how the hell are we supposed to finish it?”

“Well don’t ask me, I’m just the engineer,” grunted Sam, parrying another blow.

“Yeah well I’m not exactly a bloody specialist in this nonsense either, am I?” Nick shouted as he tried to stab at the creature’s soft belly. “If you want me to calculate the distance to the nearest black hole, I’m your man, but otherwise we’re screwed if your aunt’s not back soon.”

“That’s it!” Sam cried triumphantly, his jab skittering of the creature’s lowered head, as it prepared to charge them.

Nick laughed hysterically as the creature forced them back another few steps.

“Tap my aunt!” Sam persisted, as he stepped towards the creature, fighting with renewed vigour.

“Why?” Nick asked, joining him.

“Just - ” Sam began, swearing as he avoided a lash by the creature’s talons.

Nick turned and practically shoved Lirael, before turning back to help his friend.

–

“Go back!” Lirael yelled, striking out at Hedge’s neck as the Dog barked out a marching spell at him.

He laughed and knocked her sword aside “Oh certainly, since you ask so nicely, I’ll just -”

“Not you!” Lirael said angrily. “Dog!”

“Mistress, you -” The dog protested.

“No. I felt a tap. They need you. I’ll be fine.” She said tersely, the spell for the eight gate taking shape in her mind.

–

Sam’s sword snapped, the Free Magic in the creature’s flesh overpowering it.

Nick stepped in front of him, desperately striking out at it.

A loud bark rang through the chamber, stopping the creature’s blow in its path.

Sam seized the opportunity and called out a spell of destruction, Nick joining his voice to Sam’s as the Dog held the creature immobile.

A web of Charter marks spiraled from their outstretched hands, enveloping the battered creature and setting it aflame.

With one last bark, the Dog sent it on its final journey.

Sam wearily dropped what remained of his sword and sat, Nick collapsing onto the ground beside him.

The ice behind them cracked as Lirael stepped back through the border, letting out a sigh of relief at the warm glow of the burning creature.

The Dog cocked her head and lay down beside her companions. “Well that’s one for the books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it :)


	3. Vera Verto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonmortem-somnifratrem asked: &Hogwarts AU
> 
> So a Hogwarts AU there is! This one with Lirael, Nick, and Sam, as well as their respective animals. Featuring: Minerva McGonagall (in a different story, she and Mogget could be friends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt sent to thedisreputableblogger on tumblr  
> As always, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated :)

“One. Two Three. Vera Verto.” Professor McGonagall demonstrated, transfiguring her unsuspecting bird into an elegant water goblet.

“Now you shall attempt it. Remember that it is essential your motions are precise. If you send any of your classmates to Madam Pomfrey as a walking goblet, I’ll see to it that you spend your detention weeding spiders out of mandrakes.”

The Dog - having assumed the form of a rather odd owl whilst at Hogwarts - raised her eyebrows at Lirael.

“Watch that you don’t switch me out of my present form when you’re done with turning me into a goblet, mistress.”

“Dog!” Lirael cautioned.

“Well I mean you did rather blow her cover when you called her _Dog_.” Sam noted, catching his goblet, which was trying to make off on its small, fuzzy, white legs.

“I was _eleven_ for Charter’s sake.” Lirael said, eyeing Nick’s attempts at keeping his owl in one place long enough to transfigure it.

Taking a deep breath and attempting to block out the shouted spells and loud swearing around her, Lirael stared into Dog’s eyes and tapped three times between them 

“Vera Verto.” Dog morphed into a tall black goblet with gold eyes.

“Well not bad for a first try.” She commented, looking herself over as best she could.

“Ha!” Nick exclaimed happily, drawing their attention away from the Dog. 

He had cornered his owl between the wall and a book. 

“This won’t hurt, I promise.” He said, his soothing tone negated by his wand pointing squarely between the bird’s eyes.

He tapped its head thrice. “Vera Verto!”

Nick’s feathered goblet peeped hooted angrily, hopped once, and then took wing. Rapidly flitting over Sam and Lirael’s heads towards the front of the class - which by this point was a zoo of semi-transformed animals. 

“No, Plancky come back!” Nick scrambled to his feet, trying in vain to save his confused owl from shattering himself against a wall.

With a swift swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall restored the bird to his regular state. He promptly bumped into a rafter, knocked himself out, and landed on Nick, sending them both crashing to the floor.

With two other flicks of her wand, she restored Lirael and Sam’s gobelt to their regular forms - Sam’s making an abrupt attempt to claw his face off, while Lirael’s licked hers.

“Try again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it :)


End file.
